Lois and her Boy
by Doctor Sauvage
Summary: With the help of her new dog Vinnie, the alcoholic widow Lois and her new son Chris become closer than they ever have been before.


"Fuck me Chris!"

They were the three words Lois never thought she would say. However, after Brian had died of old age and they had brought in the new dog Vinny, almost everything seemed to go to hell. Vinny had gotten a job himself, so he was never home like Brian was and it truthfully did not feel like they had ever even gotten a new dog. Meg had gone off to college and after Peter died, Lois decided it was best that Stewie live with her parents. There he could get the fancy education and all he deserved. So, it was just Lois, Chris and Vinny. It had been three years since all of that. Lois felt like crap, at 47 years old.

Yes, Lois was hot and at her age, she could still nab a guy to support herself, but she just didn't feel like being in a relationship with anybody else. It was just so hard. They had gotten rid of most of the stuff that reminded Lois of Peter. The flooring was hardwood, they got a new couch, phone, everything! Yet they did not get a new house and so the decision was made, the three would be moving off to Kentucky, to get away from all of the madness.

Lois inched herself up the stairs. Drinking from her bottle of wine while she was at it. Chris was 17; it was time they had a talk about what he was doing on the internet. There he was lying in his bed and reading a novel, Sherlock Holmes Lois observed. She put the bottle down, it was finished. Climbing into the backside of the bed, Lois spoke: "Chris, honey, I think we need to have a chat." Unknowingly Lois put her hand on his shoulder.

"What is it?" he asked in that lovely scraggaly voice of his.

"I went on your laptop the other day," Lois paused, thinking of what to say next.

"Yeah?"

"... and one of those... erotica sites were open," she said, not knowing her hand was descending down to his elbow. For some reason, she had a flashback of Peter, when he had taken her to Chris' room and taken off the boys pyjamas. She remembered just how huge Chris' cock was; it made Lois feel proud that she had been able to give birth to a child who would be able to pleasure a woman so profoundly. Lois thought about herself for a second, she wasn't fat or anything. Her thighs had gotten bigger, her stomach was still relatively flat and her ass and breasts were huge. Jesus had literally expanded Lois' boobs. "I read one of the stories that you were writing, Chris," Lois said, getting more comfortable as she came closer to Chris.

"... uhh, mom?" he asked, confused. Chris wasn't going to lie, he loved his mother dearly. He had never sworn at her or even tried to make her feel bad about anything. He knew that the people at school considered her to be hot or sexy, some even called her a slut because of her porno. That was where it all started, the porno. Before his mom aired that, he had never thought about her in a sexual way. He wouldn't lie, he loved his mother enough to want to fuck her.

"I just want to say Chris...," she said, slightly sensually. Her hand was on his now. She couldn't control herself, she didn't know what she doing. "... you have lots of great...," she purred slightly in her voice as she closed her eyes and moved her head closer to Chris' lips. "... ideas...," she muttered as she planted a kiss on her son. Chris had kissed girls before, but nonetheless was slightly shocked at what his mother was doing. Within a split second, he kissed back and the two shared what could only be the most passionate kiss in the world.

They pulled away, both mesmerized by the strange turn of events. "I love you, mom," he said.

"I love you too, Chris," Lois repeated and they kissed again, harder. Lois was hungry, it was as if she wanted to eat Chris. Chris got off of the bed and continued kissing Lois, who was still on the bed. He said nothing and just kept kissing her. He went on his knees in front of her and just kept kissing, with Lois' hands on his neck. Lois pulled away and pulled her pink skirt up, showing Chris her black lacy panties, which he instinctively pulled down and took away from below her feet. Shoving her pussy in his face, Lois retracted and began to kiss him even more, undoing the buttons of his shirt and feeling his soft skin and plentiful mass. "Give me your mammoth cock, Chris," Lois whispered. She did so because even though there was nobody around to hear her, she still felt like keeping a secret.

They went at it right there. Lois turned around and wrapped her legs around Chris, who, after removing his own clothes, took off his mother's pyjamas, revealing her lovely lacy lingerie. Seeing his mother's round, shapely ass made Chris a tad bit nervous. He had heard stories of incest and he knew it was wrong. He also felt like his mother was probably drunk. He felt that if he backed away now, she wouldn't remember. Before he could do anything, Lois planted another kiss on him, this one lustful, and grabbed his ass. "Do me in the ass, Chrissy, let's make a lady out of you," she teased and all of Chris' will died away right there. His mother, bra and panties on in a seductive pose turned around with her ass facing her son. With Chris' giant cock, Lois felt anal like she never had before. She doubted she would be able to walk in the morning.

Turning to her son, Lois aggressively said, "I'm a dirty whore, Chris... _your dirty whore_. Just fuck me like a slut, a dirty and cheap one." As they made love, it seemed the Earth shook, and not because of Chris' weight, but rather it was as if Satan approved. Lois shuddered a little when Chris stroked the pentagram tattoo behind her elbow. She thought she had left that life behind, but as she fell asleep in her son's arms, she knew she never could.


End file.
